


Fell From Heaven

by r4gz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is very gay, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Yasha is very strong, critical role season 2, or at least trying to pick up line, pick up line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "Did it hurt?" I asked Yasha, leaning on my stick. "When you fell from heaven?"





	Fell From Heaven

"Did it hurt?" I asked Yasha, leaning on my stick. "When you fell from heaven?"

It's been a few days since the disaster, or at least that's what i'm calling it, of a show. And a few hours since we rescued Molly from wrongly being jailed. In that time I have watched Yasha, and learned that she is more then she looks. Even though she's taller then anyone I have every seen, making one think she's stupidly scary and violent, she's not. When we were passing through town, there were orphans scattered about. And this tall, titan woman would stop to crouch down to there level (or as close as she could get) and give them food and some coin.

When I asked her why she did that, she just smiled at me with a sad expression.

I also learned that I should believe her when she says she's really strong. Just a bit ago, before I asked her my question, she was sitting at a table arm wrestling. And she wasn't arm wrestling just anyone, she was arm wrestling a Goliath! A GOLIATH! Those people are stupidly strong, and yet Yasha beat him like it was nothing. Like she did this type of thing everyday and it was like breathing to her.

So of course, once the goliath pays up the gold and laves, I walk up to the table and lean on my stick. A grin on my face when I ask her did it hurt when she fell from heaven. She looked up at me, her two different colored eyes piercing into my own. She pocketed the gold and shrugged. "No, I felt nothing when I fell." She told me, walking passed me. "Beacuse I am very strong." She says over her shoulder.

I watch her back as she walks away, and gulp. Yup, I'm screwed. Very, very screwed.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see Molly, a wide grin on there face. "Did she really fall from heaven or is she just screwing with me?" I asked. "Beau my dear, " They say "I can honestly say I have no idea. Good luck though." Before leaving, they pull out a card with a picture of an angelic being. "The cards say you'll need it." I nod my thanks as they leave after Yasha, leaving me alone in the middle of the bar. 

"Fuuuuuucccck." I groan, leaning over my stick.

**Author's Note:**

> saw the dialogue on Tumblr and thought it would make a good fic. so here we are.
> 
> til next time


End file.
